A general layout of a telepresence conference system in the prior art is as shown in FIG. 1. The system includes three large-screen displays 1, 2 and 3, and three high definition video cameras 4, 5 and 6 for shooting conference participants 14 to 19 sitting before a conference table 8. Each display displays a part of the conference participants. For example, each display displays two conference participants. Content displayed by three displays forms a complete conference scene.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: Differences exist between multiple video cameras and multiple display apparatuses, so that images are different from one another in brightness and color, and an image transition difference exists at the junction of each two images. For example, in FIG. 1, the limitation of placement of the video cameras 4 and 5 causes missing or overlapping of shooting areas of the two adjacent video cameras. For example, the video camera 4 may shoot a part of an image of 16, or 5 may shoot a part of an image of 15, or the video cameras 4 and 5 both miss an area between 15 and 16, thereby causing a final image display effect to be not ideal, and failing to provide a user with seamless panoramic experience.